Never say never
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: Riku breaks his leg playing against Shinryuuji, and now his friends have made a horrible discovery, he may never play football or walk again! Sena wants to help his friend but whar can he do to help? yaoi warning: RikuXSena, little RikuXHiruma ?
1. Chapter 1

Riku ran as fast he could, his hands protecting the ball. Shinryuuji's Agon was right behind him. Sena stood at the sidelines, holding his breath.

"RUN RIKU!" He cried. Riku looked over to him and gave him a thumbs up. Sena smiled, but then the smile quickly faded. Agon had caught up to Riku.

"You trash, you have no hope of winning this game" Agon said, laughing. Riku gasped and looked beside him, but Agon had jumped back behind him.

Agon grabbed Riku's leg and pulled him down towards the turf. Riku lost control of the ball and it fell from his hands. Agon smiled.

Everything went in slow motion. Sena watched wide eyed. But suddenly his facial expression changed to surprised excitement.

Riku extended his hand and tipped the ball, but it was just enough so that he could get a slight grip and pull it to himself. He clutched it and kept the ball to his chest in a death grip. Agon growled.

"No" he said, through clenched teeth. The whole team and audience for the Gunman's team cheered. Agon wasn't having that. Suddenly he pulled hard on Riku's leg, but this time twisted it, hard. There was loud cracking sound, and Riku's eyes flew wide open.

They both hit the ground, at the in zone. Riku had his hand over the line.

"…..TOUCHDOWN!!" The ref called, blowing his whistle. Everyone cheered. But suddenly the cheering was interrupted by Riku's long, bloodcurdling scream.

Everything was silent. Everyone watched as Agon got up and brushed himself off. He frowned down at Riku. Riku was cringing and reaching for his right leg, with trembling hands.

"You trash" Agon said, he threw back his leg and then swung it forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Riku cried, and this time didn't stop screaming, he was shaking violently and thrashing as the pain shot through his leg.

"RIKU!!" Sena cried. He and Kid ran up to him, as did the whole team. Riku was still screaming.

"Riku what's wrong?!" Kid asked, he knelt down and tried to touch Riku's leg, but Riku cried out again when he did. Kid retracted his hand, but then gently reached back down to pull the pant leg up, even when Riku was screaming bloody murder, and pounding the ground, his teammates restraining him. Kid gasped.

Sena looked at Riku's leg and had to fight the urge to puke. It was totally mangled. The bone hadn't punctured the skin, but it could be clearly seen popping up, not where it was supposed to be.

"Oh, Riku" he said, Riku had settled down a little bit. Sena looked up when he heard a sudden hitch in Riku's breath. A tear rolled down Riku's cheek, then they started to flood out.

"Sena?" Mamori called from behind the group, she had come to watch the game too. She reached them and when she saw Riku she gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god" she said. Suddenly there was laughing from behind them. Sena and Kid looked up to see Agon still standing there, where he was before, looking straight at the group.

"Agon…" Sena said, hissing under his breath. Agon looked at Riku, who was steaming.

"Even though you won, you'll still be nothing but trash" Agon said, making Riku cringe. "You had no chance against me, why did you even try?" Agon laughed again. Another tear ran down Riku's cheek.

Suddenly, without thinking first, Riku sprang up on his good leg and tried to jump for Agon, screaming. Agon was surprised at first, but then Riku landed on his broken leg and the pained screaming started again.

"Riku no, what are you thinking!?" Sena cried, running to Riku again, holding him in his arms. Riku couldn't take the pain, he finally lost it. He threw up, puke staining his uniform, and the turf. A small line of drool ran down from his mouth.

"Oh, Riku" Sena said again. He looked up at Agon with hate covering every inch of his face.

"You bastard, how could you do this to him?!" Sena shouted, but Agon just turned away, laughing. Agon's teammates stared in horror at what Agon had done.

"A-Agon-san" Ikkyu stammered, his eyes wide as he watched Riku writhe and cry in pain. Unsui looked at Agon with disgust.

"Agon!" he cried, Agon looked at his twin brother. They stared, expressionless for several seconds, then Agon smiled.

"He had it coming" Agon finally said. Everyone's eyes flew open wide. They watched as Agon left the stadium.

Riku had passed out from the pain. His leg was indeed broken, but in four areas! Sena watched as they took him away by ambulance. A tear ran down Sena's cheek as he started to think.

"What if Riku never gets to play again, what if he never heals?" He heard himself ask. Suddenly someone put their hand on his shoulder. It was Kid. He didn't look very happy, but he tried to smile at Sena. It didn't work, Sena already knew he was just as tore up about it as he was.

"Sena, there you are" Mamori said, she came running up to him. Sena waited for what she had to say.

"I called Hiruma, they're on their way" she said. Sena smiled, sadly at her and nodded, then looked down.

"Riku".

Riku still slept when Hiruma and the others arrived at the hospital. Kurita was the first into the room.

"RIKU-SAN!" he cried, bursting in and running up to the bed. Sena stopped him, before he could wake Riku.

"Wait Kurita, he's had a rough day, let him sleep" Sena said. Kurita stepped down. That's when the others walked in. They all looked at Riku, sadly. They saw his casted leg and closed their eyes. Hiruma was the last one in.

"Hiruma-senpai" Sena said, but Hiruma walked straight up to Riku without a word. He watched Riku's sleeping form for a while, frowning. Riku breathed deep and ragged. Every once in a while he would shake, almost as if he were cold.

Hiruma blinked and looked at Riku's leg. The cast covered only the main area, where it broke, so his thigh and right foot were left bare. Hiruma slowly went to touch Riku's leg, the part that was uncasted, almost as if to see of there were any more spots that were missed.

Sena jumped when Riku groaned in his sleep. He started to get up, but Hiruma put his hand up, Sena stopped.

"Hiruma what are you doing?" Monta asked. Hiruma said nothing. Riku made a noise that sounded like a cough and gasp. Sena started to get up again, but Hiruma still held him back.

"Don't worry, he's alright" Hiruma said, smiling.

"He'll play again", the others stared at him, confused. Hiruma still didn't turn to face them.

"It'll take a while but he will play football again, I guarantee it" Hiruma said. Suddenly a moan came from Riku. Everyone looked at him. He opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?" he asked, sitting up. Finally he saw everyone. He was shocked at first, but then it went away.

"G-guys, you all came?" he said, Sena was the first at his side. Everyone smiled at him.

"Riku you're awake, you had us worried for a second" Sena said, putting his head on Riku's shoulder. Riku looked down at Sena and smiled. He ran a hand through Sena's hair.

"Finally you're awake" Hiruma said, smiling his devilish smile (you know the one I'm talking about) "You're gonna be fine" he finished. Riku smiled, then frowned. Everyone looked confused.

"Hmm, Riku what's wrong?" Sena asked, looking up at the teen. Riku sighed.

"Why did this have to happen?" he asked, everyone stared at him, "I lost the game for us, all because of my recklessness" he said. Sena cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you lost?" he asked. Riku looked at him, still frowning.

"I couldn't make the touchdown" He said. Suddenly Kid started laughing.

"Huh?" Riku looked up at his teammate, with confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"We didn't lose" Kid said, this made Riku even more confused "You couldn't remember because of the pain, you made that touchdown" Kid said, walking up and patting Riku on the back. Riku stared at him, comprehending his words.

"I…..made the touchdown?" he asked, "but Agon……."

Mamori laughed.

"He gave you the extra push you needed to get across the line" she said, smiling at him. Riku's eyes grew wider.

"But how?" he asked, bewildered. Hiruma growled and frowned.

"Would you just shut up, you won the game, deal with it" he said. Everyone looked from Hiruma to Riku and back again. Riku said nothing, then he smiled. He then hung his head and started shaking.

"Uh, RIKU!" Sena said, sounding scared. He was about to push the nurse button, but then he heard something come from Riku's mouth. Laughter. Riku threw his head back up and started laughing. Sena and the others watched him. Suddenly tears started to form at the corners of Riku's eyes.

"I…..I did it, we won against Shinryuuji, it wasn't just a dream after all!" he cried, he started to cry, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. He buried his face into Sena's shoulder, almost as if he was trying to hide himself. Sena smiled and hugged Riku, closing his eyes.

"Yes, yes you did, you did win" he said into Riku's ear. Everyone watched them and smiled, some of them even started to cry a little. Kurita sniffled a little, then the tears came pouring out.

"RIKU-SAN!!" He cried, as he ran to the bed. He gathered both Riku and Sena in a huge bear hug.

"K-Kurita….." Sena said, one of his eyes closed, his face turning red.

"C-can't breathe…" Riku finished, he was turning purple, he had stopped crying a while ago. Kurita finally let them go, but still cryed. Riku gave a small chuckle, but then suddenly he felt a sharp pain go through his leg.

"gahh" Riku gasped, his hands shaking as he reached toward his injured leg. Sena and the others were alerted to his gasp and turned to look at him.

"Oh, RIKU what's wrong?!" Sena asked, putting a hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku couldn't say anything, he could only focus on the pain. The throbbing was getting harder and stronger. Tears started to form again, but these were tears of pain. Suddenly Riku passed out again.

"Someone call the nurse!" Sena cried, and Mamori was the first to the phone.

"Hmm, it looks like we missed a break in the bone" the doctor said, examining the X-rays again. Sena and the others straightened in their seats, even Hiruma.

"Here" the doctor pointed to a part of Riku's bone where it was broken almost in half, but not quite. Monta stood up, fists clenched.

"How could you miss that?" he asked, furious. The doctor shrugged.

"It's a common mistake, anyone could make it, but that's not the bad news" he said, this made everyone freeze.

"W-what is the bad news?" Sena asked, he was the only was courageous enough to say it. The doctor sighed, then answered the answer no one wanted to hear.

"The way this bone is broken, it may not heal correctly….." he began, then he sighed again. Everyone waited…….

"Riku….." the doctor hesitated, everyone was getting restless……

Finally he finished…..

"Riku may never use this leg again" he said. Everyone stopped breathing. Sena could hear his heart beating a thousand beats per second. Hiruma and Kid looked down to the ground, closing their eyes. Mamori put her hand to her mouth, tears being fought back. Monta and Kurita could only stare at the doctor and the X-rays, stunned.

Sena looked through the window into Riku's room. Riku was asleep, breathing lightly, dreaming of his victory, not knowing what might happen to him. Tears welded up in Sena's eyes, as he thought……

"…….Riku"

(TBC, hope you are enjoying it so far, I know I'm working on like several fanfics now, but I have to write them down or I'll forget!! please review and I'll keep writing)


	2. Chapter 2

Riku still had not woken up. Sena was starting to worry, but he knew that Riku would wake eventually. Sena was sitting in the chair by the window, the doctors words floating around in his mind.

_"Riku may never walk again"_

Those words stung, and tears started to fall from Sena's eyes again. He looked up at Riku, and his heart broke. The thought of him not ever being able to walk was...horrible, tragic, Sena couldn't bare to think about it.

"Sena?" a voice came from the door. Sena looked up to see Hiruma standing in the doorway. He had his arms crossed and he was looking over at Riku, with an intense gaze. Sena stared at the demon for a moment, wondering what he wanted, but then he closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands.

"I know you care alot about him" Hiruma said. Sena perked up, and looked back at Hiruma, who was now staring at him. He was frowning.

"I know what I said before...but now that they found that other break, I don't think he has a chance." Sena went wide eyed, he felt himself boil with rage. He stood up, fast, knocking the chair back, with a clatter. Hiruma didn't flinch.

"What do you mean he doesn't have a chance!?" Sena cried, his hands cleched into fists now. Hiruma just stared.

"Riku is the strongest person I know and he will not let this get in his way of learning how to walk again, you can't say that he doesn't have a chance when he hasn't even tried yet!" Sena was furious. He was shaking with anger.

Hiruma closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"You are expecting too much from him, too early" He said, sighing again. Sena flinched.

"I am, what about you?!" he yelled, jabbing a finger at Hiruma. Hiruma opened his eyes again, and glared at Sena.

"At least I'm telling the truth and lying to myself and thinking that such childich miracles can happen just like that!" He retorted, this made Sena gasp and step back. He looked at his fists, terrified.

Hiruma was right. He was expecting too much from Riku. But the one thing Hiruma was wrong about...Riku would walk again, he would...but...

Sena fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. He started to cry. Hiruma stared at him for a little bit, a hard expression on his every part of his features. But then he walked up to Sena, and knelt down next to him.

Sena gasped and looked up as he felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked up to see Hiruma. He was hugging him. Sena's eyes narrowed, but he didn't pull away. He actually felt comfortable and safe in Hiruma's arms.

"I'm sorry, Hiruma" Sena said, looking away, his face hot with shame. He felt Hiruma shake his head.

"No, I am, for telling you he didn't stand a chance, he really does and he deserves a chance, he deserves to try without me or anyone interfering with that chance" Hiruma pulled Sena closer. Sena burried his nose in Hiruma's chest. His scent was too sweet to describe.

"This must all sound really weird coming from me, eh?" Hiruma said, chuckling and finally letting go of Sena a few seconds later. Sena looked up at his senpai and smiled. Actually it really wasn't.

Suddenly Riku stirred, and woke. Sena was again the first to his side.

"Riku?" he asked, putting a hand on the teens burning forehead. Riku groaned, as the pain in his leg still throbbed a little.

"Sena, what happened?" he asked, his eyes clenching and unclenching, as the pain came and went.

"You passed out again" Sena said, he was frowning. He was going to have to tell him.

"...Riku" he said, he closed his eyes, as if not wanting to see Riku's face when he said it. Riku was staring at him, confused. He knew it was going to be bad news.

"What is it, Sena?" he asked, his voice grave. Hiruma closed his eyes and turned away, when Riku's eyes met his. Sena opened his eyes again, and Riku looked back at him. Sena looked into Riku's blue/green eyes and saw the pain.

"Riku, there is another break in your leg, the doctor said...he said, you may never be able to walk again" Sena said, his voice getting lower, with every word he said. Riku's eyes went wide, then they narrowed. Sena looked up when nothing came from Riku. But then he saw why. Riku was shaking again. His head was down, but Sena could see the tears, clearly.

"Riku I'm sorry" Sena said, putting his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku said nothing. Sena understood how he felt and let him cry. He crawled up into the bed and sat bay Riku. Riku immediately burried his face in Sena's shoulder, letting his tears fall freely. Sena hugged the boy, not letting go.

Sena wasn't sure, but he thought he'd heard Riku mumble something. He didn't quite catch it, but it almost sounded like...

"...why?"

(ok short chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway, I will update ASAP! please keep reading, thx!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sena walked home with Hiruma after the bad news. Riku was taking it really hard and he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, so they left. Sena had called Mamori and told her that Riku didn't want any visitors for a while, she understood.

They walked silently down the sidewalk until they stopped in front of Hiruma's house. Sena didn't look at Hiruma, but he felt the demons' eyes on him. Sena sighed.

"I never should have told him" Sena said, his voice cracking a little. Hiruma's ear twitched when he heard this. Sena looked up and the setting sun hit his face, his tears glistened as they rolled down his cheeks.

Hiruma closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No Sena, it was a good that you told him, even if he wasn't prepared for it, he still needed to hear it" He said, looking Sena in the eyes. Sena wanted to look away, but he couldn't tear his gaze from Hiruma.

"And it was better for him to hear it from you than any of those damn doctors" Hiruma added, grinning. Sena started to say something, but quickly dismissed it, because he had nothing to say. He looked down at the ground and nodded.

Hiruma sighed and pat Sena on the shoulder, before turning and starting the walk up the stairs. He turned back to Sena.

"Don't worry too much, and never believe anything those doctors say" He said, sounding reassuring. Sena looked up, looking a little confused, but he smiled and nodded. Hiruma nodded back and continued to climb the stairs.

Sena looked down and thought for a minute. Hiruma had never acted this way. Usually he was all weapons and yelling, and telling him to "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER IT!" but now Hiruma was someone totally different. He sounded as though he actually cared about Riku, like he was actually torn up about it too. It was all a little weird, coming from Hiruma.

"Hiruma" Sena asked, without looking up. Hiruma's ears twitched and he looked back at the brown haired teen.

"Hmm?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, he figured Sena would already be gone. Sena looked up at him.

"If it's not too much to ask, could I stay here with you tonight, I'm afraid if I go home then I'm going to end up balling on my bed all night, thinking about Riku" he said. Hiruma stared at him for a moment. He thought for a minute, then he smiled.

"Sure, come on in" he said, motioning for Sena to follow him. Sena smiled and hopped up the steps, following Hiruma into the house.

Later that night Sena tried to call Riku's room at the hospital, to see how he was doing.

"He can't talk right now" The doctor said, almost sounding angry. Sena cringed at the edgeiness in his voice.

"Well, can you leave him a message?" he asked. There was a long pause and for a second Sena thought the damn doctor might have hung up on him, but then he answered, a little softer and nicer.

"Yes, I will give him a message" Sena heard a clicking noise and the sound of rustling paper..."ok".

Sena left his message and then hung up after a "Thank you". Hiruma looked up from watching the TV.

Sena shook his head, reading his mind. Hiruma sighed and closed his eyes, then he motioned for Sena to sit by him. Sena, without hesitation took his seat next to Hiruma. Once again, there was an awkward silence between them.

"Hiruma?" Sena finally said, after a full 5 miutes. Hiruma looked at him, listening.

"I'm really worried" Sena said, a tear rolled down his cheek. Hiruma sighed.

"What if Riku can truly, never walk again, he'll be crushed, he'll lose his dream" Sena's voice cracked again. Hiruma put an arm around Sena.

"I thought you said, you'd only do this at your house, not here" He said, kind of roughly. Sena looked up at him.

"I never said that" he said "I just said if I was alone I'd end up crying on my bed the rest of the night" He made it sound as though he wasn't really in the mood for jokes right now. Hiruma got the message.

"Look I know you're sore about this, but you shouldn't be" Hiruma said, leaning forward, putting his head in his hands. Sena looked at him, confused.

"What are you saying?" he asked, the tears suddenly gone. Hiruma looked at him from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm saying, those doctors weren't telling the damn truth" He answered. Sena still looked confused.

"They said he MAY never be able to walk again, they never said he WOULD never walk again, MAY and WOULD are two different things" Hiruma said, a small grin was playing at Hiruma's lips. Sena looked down and pondered this for a second. Then suddenly like a light bulb his face lit up.

"Are you saying that there is a possibility that Riku can learn to walk again?" he asked, leaning forward. Hiruma's grin got bigger.

"Of course that's what I'm saying" he said. Sena smiled big and had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around Hiruma and hug the shit out of him, but then it occured to him.

"But how, physical therapy is way too much, we don't have the money" he said. Hiruma laughed. Sena was confused.

"Physical therapy, I wouldn't trust any of those damn therapy doctors" Hiruma said. Sena cocked an eyebrow.

"So then who?" he asked. Hiruma rolled his eyes.

"You know for someone with brown hair, you act like a real blonde" Hiruma said, but then he smiled, "Who do you think?" Sena thought for a minute then looked at Hiruma again and beamed.

"Hiruma!" Sena cried and this time he did hug him. Hiruma was surprised at first, but then he smiled. Sena started laughing.

"Riku's going to be so happy!" he cried, tears fell from his eyes again, but they were tears of joy. Hiruma sighed and pulled Sena off of him and messed up his hair.

Suddenly at that moment the phone rang. Hiruma got to it first and answered.

"Hello?" he asked. The voice he heard on the other end, chilled him to the bone.

"So, how's the parapalegic?" Agon asked, his laughter ringing in Hiruma's ear. Hiruma growled and his temper flared.

"That's a big for you, you shitty dread" he answered. Agon's laughter came to his ears again.

"Sorry about that, but he was in my way of the ball, I had to get him out of the way" Agon laughed again. Hiruma's grip tightened on the phone, Sena thought he was going to break it.

"Why did you call, if you were just going to harass us? Hiruma asked, getting pissed. Agon was silent for a moment, obviously thinking.

"Haven't you done enough?" Hiruma spat. Agon snorted.

"Apparently not, because you don't sound as pissed as I thought you'd be" Agon said, almost sounding dissapointed. Hiruma growled. Sena really wanted to know what Agon was saying. Quietly he snuck off into the kitchen, without Hiruma noticing and picked up the phone.

"Maybe I should give the trash a visit" Agon said, laughing "I'm sure he'd appreciate it". Sena heard Hiruma growl again.

"Don't even think about it shitty dreads, if you get within an inch of Riku Kaitani, I'll rip your limbs off and shove them down your throat" Hiruma hissed. This only made Agon laugh harder.

"I'd like to see that, anyways I'm on my way over now, he'll be happy to see me" Those were Agon's last words, then there was silence. Sena hung up the phone and rushed back into the living room. Hiruma was already getting his coat on.

"You don't think..." Sena began, Hiruma threw him a jacket.

"Why do you think we're going?" He asked, with that he grabbed his car keys and rushed out the door, Sena at his heels.

(TBC, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry I wanted to update sooner, but I got caught up in other stories, I'll try to update sooner ok, thanks for reading this story really appreciate it, see ya soon BYE!)


End file.
